


Dinner with Judy.

by Qwerky3



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerky3/pseuds/Qwerky3
Summary: Nick prepared to have a dinner date with Judy at his house, but an unforeseen incident occurs and he has to improvise, and hope Judy doesn't catch on!





	Dinner with Judy.

Nick was preparing to hang out with Judy at his apartment in the central district, where he was planning to make a blueberry pie for them both to enjoy, as he finally got himself ready and was pep talking himself in the mirror, there was a ring from the door bell.

Nick quickly bolted to the front door and opened it to reveal Judy still in her work attire. "Well nick I made it, despite your directions."

"Ah judy, welcome, I hope your prepared for my unforgettable cooking." Nick invited Judy inside as he went to check on the pie in the oven.

He opened the door to the kitchen, and was hit with a cloud of grey smoke, which thankfully Judy had not noticed, nick quickly raced in and saw the pie on fire inside the oven. "Egads! My pie is ruined!" Nick exclaimed looking for an alternative, he didn't have the time to cook anything else, so he had to improvise 

He noticed a buga-burger across the street, which gave him a fantastic idea, he would purchase fast food and disguise it as his cooking. "Delightfully devilish Wilde!" Nick said to himself as he opened his kitchen window, as he started to climb out he heard the kitchen door open.

"Nick, what is-" Judy cut her sentence short when she saw the scene in the kitchen "NICK!" judy exclaimed.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed in suprise "I was stretching my leg on the window sill." Nick lied trying to sound truthful. "It's isometric exercise, care to join me?"

"Why is there smoke all in the kitchen?" Judy asked.

"Oh this isn't smoke, it's steam from the steamed clams we're having." Nick kept the charade up, with just enough confidence to make Judy believe him. Mmmm, steamed clams."

As Judy bought Nick's lies and went back into the dining room, he quickly ran across the street and ordered 10 bug burgers.

"Well Judy, I hope you're prepared for mouth watering bug burgers!" Nick said as he came back into the dining room from the kitchen.

"What happened to us having steamed clams?" Judy asked suspicious.

"No, I said steamed hams, that's what I call bug burgers." Nick lied yet again, which Judy still couldn't catch on to.

"These look quite similar to the burgers they have at buga-burger." Judy noticed as she took a bite out of one.

"No, Wilde burgers, it's an old family recipe." Nick could practically hear God sentencing him to hell for lying.

"For bug burgers?" Judy became more and more suspicious at Nick's lame exaggerations.

"Yes." Nick tried to keep his worry behind a nervous smile.

"Right, and you call these steamed hams, despise the fact they are made from bugs?" Judy put nick on the spot.

Nick's mind scattered looking for another lie, but there wasn't anymore he could think of. "Excuse me for one second." Nick ran back into the kitchen to collect his thoughts, only to see a raging inferno engulfing his kitchen.

Nick came back out to the dining room and faked a yawn and stretched. "Well, that was fun, good time has got me all tired, I'll see you to the door.

"Yes, I guess I should be-" Judy saw the fire for a split second as the kitchen door swung after nick opened it. "Cheese and crackers, what is happening in there!?"

""Aurora Borealis?" Nicks mind had given up at this point.

"AURORA BOREALIS!?" Judy finally had enough. "At THIS time of day, in THIS part of the country, localized ENTIRELY in your kitchen!?" 

"Yes." Nick went along with it.

"Can I see it?" Judy asked suprising nick

"Um, no." Nick quickly dismissed Judy and got her to the door quick as possible,

"Nick, the house is on fire!" Nick heard his roommate finnick yell from inside the house.

"No Finnick, it's just the northern lights." Nick replied.

"Well nick, you are an odd fox, but I must say, you steam a good ham." Judy quickly hugged nick before going on her way home, nick tried to act as natural as possible, but was becoming increasingly difficult.

As soon as Judy was out of sight, nick sprinted back inside to put out the fire which has now spread into his dining room.


End file.
